fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Thriller
Write the text of your article here! Dance Routine Personnel *Written and Composed by Rod Temperton *Originally Produced by Quincy Jones & Michael Jackson *Performed by Michael Jackson *Featuring "Rap" by Vincent Price *Scary Music Composed by Elmer Bernstein *Produced and Arranged by John Debney and Evan Jolly *Conducted by Ben Foster *Orchestral Performance by The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra, London, England, UK *Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK *Michael Jackson's performance courtesy of Epic Records Lyrics It's close to midnight Something evil's lurking from the dark Under the moonlight You see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream But terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze As horror looks you right between your eyes You're paralyzed ‘Cause this is thriller Thriller night And no one’s gonna save you From the beast about to strike You know it’s thriller Thriller night You’re fighting for your life Inside a killer Thriller tonight, yeah You hear the door slam And realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand And wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes And hope that this is just imagination Girl but all the while You hear a creature creeping up behind You're out of time 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl Thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time They're open wide This is the end of your life They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side They will possess you, unless you change that number on your dial Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see That this is thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight And share a killer, thriller, chiller Thriller here tonight 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight And share a killer, thriller I'm gonna thrill you tonight falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'all's neighborhood I'm gonna thrill you tonight And whosoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corpse's shell I'm gonna thrill you tonight (Thriller, thriller) I'm gonna thrill you tonight (Thriller night, thriller) I'm gonna thrill you tonight Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight Thriller night, babe foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grizzly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller! Trivia Category:Fantasia in the 100 Acre Wood Category:Songs Category:100 Acre Wood songs